


Put To Good Use

by citrinesunset



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Slavery, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Charles manages to stop Erik on the beach in Cuba. Afterward, he decides that Erik really needs a purpose to keep him out of trouble. Erik accepts what he's offering.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	Put To Good Use

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles using Erik as a fucktoy for the reason of your choice. 
> 
> Some ideas: A/B/O verse where Charles has to get Erik pregnant as quickly as possible even though their marriage was arranged/there's a communication barrier/Erik is looking supremely embarrassed by how much he's enjoying everything but it just has to be done. 
> 
> Dark!Charles depowering Erik and keeping him as a sex slave to prove a point about mutant rights; or simply because Erik is so fucking beautiful his hole should be filled at all times regardless of his personal wishes. 
> 
> Just Erik being used and debased by Charles, fucked full of babies or strapped down and filled up. My only squicks are underage & scat or blood play. Otherwise please do get kinky :D

Whether Erik cared to admit it out loud or not, Charles knew he liked having structure. Little reminders that he belonged to Charles now, like the unyielding metal plug in his tight hole. The others were none the wiser about what was undeath Erik's unassuming gray trousers, though if they'd been more observant, they might have noticed the care he took when sitting down. Or his hesitation when walking up the stairs.

Erik's awareness of the metal inside him delighted Charles. Erik would not be allowed to use his power to cause any more death or destruction—not as long as he belonged to Charles—but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

He liked to keep Erik's mind occupied, but damned if it wasn't distracting for him, too. If Erik had been the telepath, if he could tell how much time Charles thought about fucking him, his ego would be unbearable.

By mid-afternoon, Charles couldn't ignore Erik any longer. He beckoned him into the study and told him to close the door.

Once they had privacy, he simply said, "Show me."

Erik's breathing quickened. He obeyed without feigning ignorance, unbuckling his belt as he walked over to the desk. Wordlessly, he pushed his trousers and underwear down to his thighs and turned around.

Charles lifted the tale of his shirt. The silver flange of the plug peeked out from between his cheeks. Charles grasped it and twisted, and Erik arched his back.

It was all Charles could do not to take him then and there. But he'd learned to save his toys until he could enjoy them properly.

Still…they had a few hours yet before dinner.

Charles removed his hand, and Erik grunted softly.

"You can get dressed now. I want you under the desk for a bit."

It was not a very practical command. It wasn't easy for Erik to fit himself under the desk, and once he was situated, there was no room for Charles' legs. It wasn't the most comfortable position for Erik, but a little bit of discomfort was good for Erik occasionally. It reminded him who was in charge and why. It reminded him of what he'd agreed to.

But honestly, Charles no longer thought much about how badly things might have gone in Cuba if he hadn't gotten control of the situation. He wasn't interested in punishing; just giving Erik something to do to keep him out of trouble.

And there was no nicer use for Erik's mouth than attending to Charles' cock.

He pretended to pay attention to the book he was reading, but really, his focus was on the deft fingers unzipping his fly. Erik's soft lips and tongue on his cock. Erik leaned forward and rested his elbows on Charles' knees. Charles reached down with one hand to stroke Erik's hair and gently guide his head downward.

There was a knock on the door. "Professor? Charles? Are you in there?" It was Hank.

Erik jolted, and bumped his head on the underside of the desk. Even Charles jumped, but he recovered quickly and put a firm but gentle hand on the back of Erik's head. A clear message: _Don't move._

"Come in."

He felt Erik tense. An old conflict rose in Erik's mind—how far was he willing to go? Charles knew that for Erik, there was a line between debasing himself for Charles and debasing himself in front of anyone else.

But Charles had already shifted his focus from his cock to his mind. Even if Hank could have seen what was happening under the desk, Charles had a telepathic smokescreen in place before Hank even opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you," Hank said. "I had an idea about Cerebro…."

Charles listened politely for a few minutes, waiting for an opening to gently end the discussion. When it became clear that no such opportunity was going to present itself, Charles grew antsy. He suddenly sympathized with Erik, who was fighting to stay still under the desk.

In the end, impatience won out. Charles sent a telepathic suggestion that the discussion would be better saved for over dinner.

Once they were alone again, Erik relaxed. Charles' erection had flagged, but it returned when Erik's tongue went back to work.

* * *

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Erik came to Charles' bedroom. It was one of their routines. Charles always fucked him on Sunday night.

Charles watched Erik stripped naked. He bent Erik over the bed and eased the plug out of his ass. He coated his fingers with lube and filled the void the plug had left.

Erik inched his feet further apart. It was amazing how docile he was when his hole was filled. Sometimes, Charles felt like he'd discovered a power greater than his telepathy.

Erik sighed when Charles removed his fingers. As Charles stepped away to wipe them clean, Erik asked, "You aren't upset with me?"

Charles looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Whatever for?"

"Earlier. In your study."

Charles opened the nightstand drawer where he kept the ropes. "Of course not. You did exactly as I wanted. I wouldn't have let Hank see."

If he had, Hank probably would have been almost as mortified as Erik.

All the same, sometimes Charles enjoyed imagining everyone watching him fuck Erik's mouth or his ass. Or keeping Erik naked all day so everyone could see when he was plugged.

But Erik was his, and _only_ his.

Charles approached the bed with two lengths of rope. "On your back tonight, I think."

Erik was lying on his stomach. He lifted his head. "You don't need to tie me down," he said with a huff. "I can keep the position."

One of Erik's new duties was doing regular exercises to improve his flexibility. He'd made good progress, but he wasn't there yet.

"I don't think so. You'll get distracted if I let you try."

Erik really needed to focus on Charles' cock, and on how full he was going to be.

Charles playfully swatted Erik's thigh. "Come on, now. Let's get you spread open for me."

Erik rolled over onto his back and lifted his knees to his chest. One at a time, Charles lifted his ankles and tied them to the bedposts. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Erik's legs were pulled back and spread wide. His hole glistened with lube, and his cock lay against his stomach. He was already half hard.

Charles undressed quickly, and stroked his cock with a lubed-up palm. He climbed onto the bed and settled in between Erik's legs. In this position, Erik's ass was lifted slightly off the bed, and Charles grasped his hips for leverage. He lined his cock up with Erik's hole and pushed inside.

Between the plug pressing against his prostate and the mental stimulation of sucking Charles off under the desk, Erik had been pent up and deprived all day. The slow pace Charles started with did little to remedy that. Erik made little sounds that were half gasps, half moans. He started to try to move his hips with Charles' like he wanted to fuck himself on his cock. But the ropes held fast. His thighs and calves were hard like sculpted marble.

This was why Charles _really_ preferred to tie him down. There was nothing so satisfying as having Erik as his mercy.

He teased him a little more. Then he gripped Erik's hips and started fucking him hard. Relentless. Erik arched his back and his toes curled.

He didn't last much longer. Erik's come landed across his chest. He went slack in his restraints, but Charles kept hold of his hips and continued to thrust into him.

Charles was not sure what he liked better—Erik's desperation to be fucked or the obedient accommodation that followed, when Erik was tired and wrung out but let his body belong to Charles.

Charles tensed and came inside him, pumping him full. When he pulled out, a bit of come ran down the crack of Erik's ass, marking him as well-used.

His thighs were trembling slightly. His muscles must have been tired, and the ropes were unforgiving. Charles would release him soon, and let him curl up beside him in bed. But first, he would clean him with a damp cloth, and re-insert the plug so that tonight's gift would not leak out while he slept.


End file.
